


The Monster You Keep

by Aki_Kaminari, Kaurudim



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Kaminari/pseuds/Aki_Kaminari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaurudim/pseuds/Kaurudim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO With's the bad guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WE GOT HIT WITH A RANDOM PROMPT IN A GROUP CHAT and this is the drable-y result.  
> This first one is my own!

Dark and Daisuke stared at the creature in awe.  
  
The ears Daisuke loved to pet while studying grew ragged and hard, their short tufts of fur now hardened spikes.  
  
The paws Dark quietly recognized as safety now grew barbed claws that could never hope to hold onto his back ever again.  
  
Even Satoshi couldn't help but be surprised by the sudden transformation despite his knowledge of his ancestor's creations.  
  
"What...are you?" Satoshi whispered, voice tinted with both wonder and fear.  
  
A voice--layered with so many tones that it reverberated off the walls--came from the now pitch-black creature before them.  
  
"WE gave your ancestor's magic, and WE see that your families have failed."  
  
"Oi! The hell do you mean, With!" Dark tried to run towards With, but was blocked by a barrier and thrown backwards. "You're...you're my partner, aren't you?!"  
  
"20 generations have passed, and you have done nothing but create madness and chaos. It is time for US to put this to an end."  
  
With...no, this new creature (MONSTER) reached up a giant forepaw.  And upon bringing it down to the ground, also brought down an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the drabble written by Aki! A hell of a thing, if I do say so myself.

When it came down to it, it was funny, really, how none of them knew.  None of them would ever know.  To them, he was either the adorable pet rabbit or the occasionally troublemaking familiar.  
  
Immortality came with a price, after all.  Dark and Krad could get by because they were magical beings to begin with, but With, he was just a rabbit.  _Had been_ just a rabbit.  
  
It was all that Hikari's fault, really.  If he had never made that monstrosity that had killed both its creator and his owner, With would never have gotten caught up in it either.  He would have lived and died as a normal flying rabbit.  
  
But then that burst of magic had happened, and it severed the halves of the Black Wings almost completely.  But Hikari was connected to Niwa who was connected to With.  Or at least, the people who had once been Hikari and Niwa.  They were dead now, thanks to that.  With wouldn't forgive Hikari—Krad— _whoever_ he was for causing this.  He wouldn't forgive Dark for taking the place of his owner.  
  
With had been cursed to live forever, _sort of_.  That time had to come from somewhere.  And what better place to get it than where he could have his revenge too?  
  
Krad may have been a manipulative nutcase, but he wasn't the real reason the Hikari were short-lived.  All With had to do was reach through that connection; through himself to Dark to Krad, and take that time all for himself.  It shaved a few years off the average Niwa life expectancy too, but who was counting?  
  
And who would ever suspect cute little With?


End file.
